White Houses
by ThisIsMyPenName101
Summary: At her mom's boyfriend's summer beach house was the last place Massie Block wanted to be for the summer, but Derrick Harrington changed all of that.
1. Chapter 1

**I changed this story to where they are the clique characters instead. Before this story didn't really belong here because it didn't really have anything to do with the clique. So it is the same story just the characters are different. Scarlett Sage is Massie Block, Stevie Royale is Kristen Gregory, Brett Pearson is Derrick Harrington, and the mom is Kendra Block. Hope you enjoy****!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the songs that I put in this story or the clique characters.**

I pulled up to the white modern beach house I will be staying at for the summer. The house was huge with the entire wall facing the ocean windows. I had to admit the house was pretty and it's right on the beach so that's a plus, but it unfortunately belongs to my mom's new beau, Richard Thompson, who in my opinion is just a rich cheese ball. My mom doesn't care though. She wouldn't care if he were a short fat man with his front teeth missing. All she cared about now was the money. Ever since dad left that's all she seems to care about. My dad left when I was born leaving my mom and I alone. I really wish I could have met him, but he didn't want to see me so I only get to see him in pictures.

The house was just as grand in the inside. Dark wood covered the floors and all the walls were all white and there was a huge grand staircase spiraling up to the second floor. My mom walks up wrapping one of her arms around my shoulders squeezing me. "Sweetie isn't it beautiful! Richard always has had good taste." She said practically jumping with excitement.

"Mom, you've only known him for a couple of weeks not a couple of months," I said rolling my eyes shrugging her arm off, "I'm going to unpack and probably head down to the beach."

"Ok. Richard is taking me on a stroll through the town so we will be gone all day. I'll see you later sweetie!" mom said going back outside to the car.

The room I am in is white like the whole house. The walls, comforter, chair, Mac computer, dresser, and the rug are all white. The only color in the room is the fake red apple on the white circular table in the corner by the chair. I rolled my eyes. Richard really has weird sense of decorations.

I unpacked all my things and put on my black string bikini on to go to the beach. I tied my long golden blonde hair in braided pigtails and put on my New York Yankees hat and left.

Most of the beach was crowded, but I found a lone lawn chair so I made that my campout.

I lay back in the chair and took out my book, Pride and Prejudice. It was one of my favorite books. The soft wind blew across my face. I sighed. This is really relaxing. I guess I can be ok with staying here if I get to just sit out here and read all day.

I only got a page into the book when a large shadow cast across the page. I looked up to see a tall guy with dirty blonde hair looking down at me smiling.

"What are you reading?" he asked smiling. I couldn't help but notice his crest white teeth glistening. It was almost blinding contrasting with his tan skin.

"Umm…" I said shaking my head trying to catch my thoughts, "Pride and Prejudice," I finally said.

"Cool," he replied, "never read it. Is it good?"

"Uh yeah. It's one of my favorites." I replied smiling.

"Huh," he dropped down where he was sitting facing me. He smiled, "so you're one of those people who reads books over and over again."

"Yeah. I never get tired of them." I replied shifting uncomfortably.

He just smiled that dazzling smile again making it hard for me to breath. "You know you won't get any sun on your face with that hat on."

I touched my hat making sure it was in place, "I know, but I love this hat and it blocks the sun so it's easier to read," I replied.

He just nodded and smiled, "what's your name?" he asked, his mint green eyes gazing into my chocolate brown eyes.

"Massie." I said smiling back.

"I'm –" he got cut off by two other guys walking towards us.

"Derrick! Dude where have you been?" one guy with dark blue eyes and dark brown hair said walking up.

"Oh sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt," the other guy said. He had sandy blonde hair and hazel colored eyes.

"We got a football team together to play when you're done," the blue eyed guy said.

"Alright be there in a minute." Derrick yelled back and then looked back at me, "Sorry. They are very impatient people."

"Oh it's ok," I replied shrugging my shoulders.

Derrick stood up and brushed the sand off his shorts, "can I have something before I go?" he asked.

"What do you want?" I asked confused on what he would want from me.

"Your number." He replied smiling.

I smiled and looked down at my hands. I didn't want to be too eager and I heard it's good to play hard to get. "How about this," I finally replied looking up at him, "if I see you again then I will give it to you."

He smiled back showing all his teeth, "what if I don't ever see you again?" he asked still smiling.

"I guess you will never get my number then." I replied back.

He just kept smiling and nodded back, " Alright," he said before turning around, "I'll see you again soon," he replied looking over his shoulder at me.

I just smiled. I couldn't stop smiling for that matter. I tried to get back to reading, but I couldn't stop thinking about him and if I will see him again.

"Heads up!" someone shouted. I looked up to see where it came from, and I saw a volleyball flying towards me. I caught it right before it hit my face, and a tall blonde girl ran up.

"Sorry 'bout that," the blonde girl said, "Jessie doesn't know how to serve the ball where it goes to the other side of the net," she smiled laughing.

"It's ok. No harm done," I replied smiling tightly.

"Hey, come play with us. We need another player on my team," she said spinning the volleyball in her hand.

"Uh…I don't know. I was reading," I replied. It's not like I don't like the sport, it's just awkward playing with people I don't know.

"Oh come on just one game. It'll be fun," she said pleading.

I guess I could, I mean its just one game and this way I can meet new people.

"Ok. I'll play a game," I replied getting up.

"Awesome!" she said excitedly, "Oh my name is Kristen by the way."

"Massie," I replied smiling shaking her hand.

"Do you play a lot of volleyball?" Kristen asked as we walked toward where the game was set up.

"Yeah I played for my school," I said.

"Sweet! We so are going to kick butt!" Kristen yelled putting her fist in the air.

"Hey everyone this is Massie and she is gonna help us win!" Kristen announced to everyone as we got up to the net.

Everyone said hey and I just waved awkwardly. "Hey Massie you're up to serve," Kristen said throwing me the ball.

I got ready and served it over. Our team ended up winning 2 out of 3 games.

Kristen put her hands in the air cheering and yelling victory. She was a wild one. If you need someone to get people pumped up, she would be the one for the job. She ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Thanks for playing! Thanks to you, we are the champions!" she said cheering again.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Any time," I replied breaking away from the hug.

"Wait" she called, "You have to come to my party tonight. It is going to be wicked!"

I guess I'll go. I mean mom and Richard probably will be gone anyway knowing them, and I would just be alone so it wouldn't hurt.

"Sure. I'll be there," I replied smiling.

"Awesome!" Kristen squealed, "Starts at 9. My house is that big stone house down there on the left," she said pointing to her stone mansion about four houses down from mine.

"Ok. Well I gotta go, but I'll see you tonight," I replied before gathering my stuff up.

"Ok. Bye Massie," she yelled back waving.

When I got back to the house mom and Richard just got back it looked like. "Hey mom. Hey Richard," I said smiling tightly.

Hey honey. Just to let you know we are going out tonight and probably won't be back until really late, so don't worry," mom said walking into the kitchen to her Fig Newton stash. She is seriously addicted to them. She can go through a whole box in a day just about.

"I was actually going to go to a party tonight if that's ok," I asked.

She just looked at me surprised, "You? You were never one to be a party animal."

"I know, but a girl I met at the beach asked me to come and I thought it would be fun," I said back hoping she won't pick tonight to be the disapproving mother.

"Ok then. Have fun. I'm glad you are making some friends out here," she replied smiling.


	2. Get This Party Started

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique characters or the songs I put in here unfortunately.**

Get This Party Started

"_I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

_I'm coming up I'm comin_

_I'm coming up so you better get this party."_

After fifteen minutes on choosing an outfit, I finally decided on wearing my red silk strapless dress that came down mid- thigh with my gold studded shield snake print heels. My hair was curled to perfection and bounced when I walked. I looked over at the clock on the nightstand. It was 9:10; so I decided it was time to leave. I applied my lip-gloss to where you could practically see your reflection and left.

I could hear the music from my house four houses down it was so loud. I can feel a migraine coming on after the party. Hopefully Richard has medicine or it will be a long night.

I walked up the steps to the door. Should I knock or walk in? I stood there for a minute trying to decide what to do. I finally decided on being bold and walking in because of the music no one would hear the doorbell. I walked in surveying the room. It was very spacious and open. The walls were a pale green contrasting with the black wood floors. There were hundreds of people stacked in here. I never thought you could possible fit this many people in here. I was wrong though.

"You're here!" I heard Kristen yell as she shoved past people to get to me.

I laughed as she squeezed in between two people making out. They stared at her angrily then went back to what they were doing.

Kristen had on a jet-black halter dress on that was so short that if she bent over it would be a full moon, and her outfit was completed with silver Rocawear Angee sandals.

She came up and engulfed me in a one armed hug as she balanced her drink in her other hand.

"Wow, you look so sexy! Man you've got a great figure. I'm so jealous!" she said looking me up and down.

"Come on. Follow me," she said taking my hand and dragging me through the crowd. I kept apologizing as I bumped into people right and left. She finally stopped and let go of my hand in front of the bar.

She told the bartender that she wanted two martinis.

"I'm so glad you're here! The party definitely turned out to be wicked!" she said smiling excitedly. "I know. A lot of people came," I said awkwardly nodding my head.

The bartender gave her the drinks. She took them and held out one towards me, "here take this," she demanded.

"I'm sorry but I don't drink," I replied smiling tightly.

"What? Not at all?" she asked surprised and confused. "No not at all," I replied starting to feel uncomfortable. "Alright more for me," she said smiling, "well you definitely need to dance. It's sick out there," she replied starting to dance with the drinks spilling as she moved. You could definitely tell she has had way to many drinks tonight. She then grabbed my hand again dragging me to the middle, and she started dancing again.

"Come on. Dance," she said when she realized I was just standing there. I started dancing a little. "Ok. I know you can do better than that. Come on, show me what you got!" she said taking my hands and putting them in the air with hers. I then let loose and let go of her hands but still kept them in the air, and I was moving my hips to the music.

"There you go. That's how you do it," she said as she slid one of her hands to the back of her head and slowly moving it over her shoulder while the other hand was resting on my shoulder.

We were having a blast as we danced around laughing. We both were getting tired so we decided to take a break, and Kristen was in need of another drink. She asked me again if I was sure I didn't want one. I turned her down again, and she asked my why. I told her about when I was little my mom drank all the time, and seeing what it did to her made me vow not to ever drink. My mom would come home completely wasted and she would just yell at me constantly. Now she doesn't do it most of the time, but sometimes she slips up and goes haywire again. Kristen didn't ask any questions and I was grateful for that. I didn't want to get too much into it or I might have a breakdown. We changed the subject and was just talking and laughing.

"Looks like fate wants me to have your number," a voice said from behind me. I turned around to find where the new voice came from, and it was Derrick Harrington. He was leaning against the bar dazzling me with his smile. I couldn't help but smile back. I hate that he has such a big effect on me.

"Hey," I replied after about a minute when I finally could breath again. "Hey," he answered back still smiling.

"I think someone wants me over there so I'll catch up later," Kristen said walking past Derrick. She turned around and winked back at me smiling.

"So…" he said looking at me. "So…" I replied back trying to rack my brain for something to say, "what are you doing here?" I finally asked. Wait stupid question.

"Heard there was going to be a kick butt party so I crashed," he said smiling at me, "what about you?"

"Oh umm… Kristen invited me. We met at the beach earlier today. Actually right after you left," I said smiling and looking down.

"Sweet. So are you going to keep stalling, or are you going to go ahead and give it to me?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

I looked down and laughed, "yeah sorry. It's 232-7418," I said to him as he programmed it into his phone. "Say cheese," he said before taking a picture of me, "needed a photo for your i.d." he explained. He then took my phone putting his number in and taking a picture.

"There. Now you have mine," he said smiling, "call anytime."

I laughed, "I'll remember that."

"Wanna dance?" he asked holding one of his hands out to me.

"Oh uh I don't know. I mean I'm not that good at dancing," I said nervously.

"That's bull," he teased, " I saw you dancing earlier and may I be so bold as to say it was pretty sexy," he said smiling, "please."

"Ok," I finally said giving up. When he pleaded and smiled like that it was impossible to turn him down.

We went to the center of the room and a slow song came on. He slid his hands around my waist, and I put my arms around his neck as we sort of swayed with the music. He then took my hand spinning me around. I laughed as it was making me dizzy.

Then he stopped and we were just staring at each other not moving. I pulled my hair away that got stuck on my lips from my lip-gloss. He then started leaning in. I then started freaking out. Was he leaning in to kiss me?! I mean yes I would like it, but we just met and I'm not ready yet. I had to think of something, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Uhh… I need to go outside and get some fresh air I'm starting to feel woozy," I blurted starting to walk away.

"Ok. I'll go with you," I heard him say from behind me as he followed me out.

I got outside to the deck and it was packed with people just like the inside. I stepped down off the deck and stopped at the edge of the beach. The night air was chilly, and I had to cross my arms to stay warm.

"Here take this," Brett said when he came up shrugging out of his black jacket and wrapping it around my shoulders. I grabbed the sides of it pulling it around my body.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight," Derrick finally said after the long silence.

I sighed, "yeah it is. I love to just lay down and look at them."

Derrick then plopped down and patted beside him urging me to join him. I got down and layed beside him with our arms brushing against each other. I could feel the electricity shoot through my body at the touch. I put my arms through the sleeves of Derrick's jacked and rested my hands on my stomach.

"My grandma used to tell me stories about the stars," I finally said thinking about the times when I was little. I was very close to my grandma. That's where I stayed most of the time because my mom was always so drunk. It was like my safe place, and every night we would lay out in her backyard and just look at the stars shining in the distance. She then would tell me stories about the stars and the creatures living on them. Then two years ago she passed away. I still remember that day like it was yesterday. I was with a friend, and I got a call from my mom saying that she was dying and they didn't know how much longer it would be till she passed. I immediately went to the hospital to see her. I remember walking into the room and seeing her lying there lifeless. I started crying as I went up to her and held her hand. I told her it was me and how much I loved her. Then she squeezed my hand telling me she heard me, and then her grip loosened and she was gone. It was the worst day of my life.

"What were the stories about?" Derrick asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"She told me how there were creatures called shiners and they lived on the stars. They would gather up shine goo all day, and at night they would feed the stars the goo, which made the stars shine all night," I said as tears were rolling down my cheeks. Derrick looked over at me and noticed me crying. He caught a tear with his thumb whipping it away.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked.

I sniffed, "sorry," I said whipping my tears with my hands.

"Don't be sorry. Are you ok?" he asked worried.

"Yeah sorry. It's just I really miss my grandma, and when I talk about her I get emotional. When I was little my mom always came home wasted and would just yell at me. She never cared about me or showed any sort of love for me. My grandma was the only one who really took care of me. Being her was like my safe place where I could be myself, and she passed away two years ago," I said tears still falling. I kept whipping them away hoping that will help it to stop. I didn't want to start breaking down right here.

Derrick didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arm around me pulling me close.

"I wish I could tell you I know how it feels, but I don't," he said as he rubbed my arm, "but I know how it feels to be neglected by parents. My dad is always working and only cares about me taking over the business. All he does is scold me about how I need to be more responsible and stop acting like a no good immature teenager who needs to start taking things more seriously. He just wants to keep the family name in the business. Once I was in the hospital from a bad motorcycle wreck and he never came to visit me. When I got back he just yelled at me about ruining the business and stuff," he said looking out in the distance.

I put my other arm around him hugging him. "I'm sorry," I finally said. I felt bad just saying that, but I didn't know what else to say to make him feel better.

"You know, you are the only one I have ever told that to," he said looking at me.

I smiled a little, "same here," I said back.

He just smiled and kissed the top of my head. Even though it was very subtle, it sent shocks through my body. We lay there for a while just talking about random stuff. We realized it was really late and decided to head home. He walked me to the house and then kissed me on the cheek before he left. I just smiled, and I kept replaying the moment in my head while I tried to get to sleep. It was the perfect night. I couldn't stop thinking about him, and it was like I still could feel where he kissed my cheek. I smiled and touched the place where his lips touched. I couldn't wait to see him again.

**So did you like it? Love it? Hate it? PLEASE review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Summer Sunshine

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique or songs…**

Summer Sunshine

"_In the heat of summer sunshine_

_I miss you like nobody else_

_In the heat of summer sunshine"_

It's been three days since Kristen's party and I haven't heard from or seen Derrick Harrington. No call, text, or anything. What does that mean? I mean I thought that night was amazing. We really opened up together and talked for hours. I thought he would at least send a little text saying he enjoyed that night or something. Maybe he doesn't like me. Maybe he thinks I was clingy lying in his arms. Maybe I was annoying talking about my crappy life. If so then why did he walk me home? Out of kindness? Maybe he just felt sorry for me or something. But if so he wouldn't have kissed me. Ok, so it was only on the cheek. But still you wouldn't do that to someone you don't like right? All these questions were floating in my head for the past three days. I was at the beach the first two days hoping I would see him but no luck, and to top that off I get yelled at from my mom for being out to late at the party. I just rolled my eyes at her. I know she could care less what I do. She just wants to look like the concerned loving parent to Richard. He probably wouldn't care either so why bother? The last day I felt depressed so I just stayed at home. I played my guitar trying to figure out the bridge to my new song. I love writing music. It's like a release from the world. I get so engulfed in my music I don't know what is going on around me. I could be in the middle of an intersection and people honking at me and not lose concentration.

I got out of the shower and decided to wear my dark wash jean short shorts that were frayed on the ends, blue plaid patterned quarter length sleeved shirt, gold gladiator sandals, and my hat to top of my outfit. I decided today to head down to the boardwalk rather than the beach. I didn't want to get sadly disappointed again.

I started walking down to the boardwalk when I hear someone calling my name from behind me. I turned around to find where the voice came from and I saw Kristen running towards me. I stopped walking so she could catch up with me. Kristen was wearing white jean short shorts where you could see the pockets poking out of the bottom of them, dark blue floral jersey smocked camisole with long silver necklaces draping down, and silver flats. When she caught up to me she engulfed me in a hug. "I haven't seen you in like forever it seems like!" she said when she let go of me. I laughed. "It's only been three days," I replied. "I know but it seems so much longer than that," she said laughing, "so what's on your agenda today?" she asked.

We started to walk again in the direction of the boardwalk. "Oh uh… not sure. Thought I'd walk down to the boardwalk," I said as I crossed my arms.

"Mind if I join you?" Kristen asked.

"Sure," I told her.

"Awesome!" Kristen said clapping excitedly. I laughed at her excited expression. She then hooked her arm around mine as we walked over.

"Hey, want to get some ice cream?" Kristen asked eyeing the booth as we passed it. "Sure," I said as we turned around to go back. We both got mint chocolate chip in cones. "I can't believe that's your favorite too! That's so cool!" Kristen said excitedly as we got our ice cream. "I know, small world huh," I replied laughing. Kristen smiled laughing and linked arms with me again as we walked. I don't know exactly what happened next but I tripped. Kristen thankfully caught me before I fell flat on my face, but when I finally composed myself I saw my ice cream cone stuck to a guy's dark blue t-shirt. I looked up at him apologizing. He had thick dark brown hair that fell right above his bright blue eyes that popped because of his blue shirt. "I'm so sorry!" I said putting one hand over my mouth in surprise. I looked over at Kristen and she was holding her mouth too but it looked like she was about to bust out laughing.

"If you thought my shirt was ugly you could have just told me," he said smiling. "I'm so sorry," I repeated, "I'll go get you some napkins," I said as I made my way to the nearest booth. I came back with a big stack of napkins for him. He said thank you as he dabbed the ice cream stain.

"Wait, are you that girl that was talking to Derrick on the beach a few days ago," the guy beside the guy I spilt my ice cream on said. He had sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes and had on a grey tank top and boarder shorts.

"Yeah that was me. Why?" I said back awkwardly. My stomach started flipping at the sound of Derrick's name, and then a wave of sadness hit me when I remembered he hadn't contacted me. Then it hit me. They were the guys that interrupted us about the football game.

"Really? Interesting," the sandy blonde guy said. I looked at him confused," why interesting?" I asked.

"It's just that we have heard a lot about you," the guy with my ice cream on him answered. I looked down smiling. If he was talking about me then he must have some interest in me right?

"Wouldn't ever stop. We couldn't get him to shut up," the sandy blonde said laughing. I smiled wider at that.

"I'm Josh Hotz by the way," the guy I dumped my ice cream on said holding out his hand to shake. "And I'm Kemp Hurley," the sandy blonde haired guy said.

"Massie Block," I said shaking their hands. "Nice to meet you," they both said back. Kristen then introduced herself and they shook hands. I kept contemplating on whether I should ask about Derrick or not. Would it seem too desperate? Kristen looked at me like she sensed what I wanted to ask and asked for me. I kept silently thanking her in my head.

"Don't know. He's been all MIA. Probably grounded," Josh said shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah I thought I might see him on my milk cartons before long," Kemp said smiling.

"They only put little kids on those idiot," Josh replied rolling his eyes. Kristen and I laughed.

"Shut up dude. You know what I meant," Kemp said shoving him. Then they both started into this shoving fight. I just stood there watching them, as they were about to throw a few punches. "Guys!" Kristen yelled trying to get their attention. They finally stopped and looked at us. "Sorry," they said in unison.

"So what are you ladies doing today?" Kemp finally asked after the silence that came on after their fight.

"Just hanging out. You guys want to join?" Kristen asked smiling her sky blue eyes twinkling with excitement. Kristen definitely amazed me. I mean I haven't known her for that long, but I never saw her without a smile all bubbly and excited.

"Sure. We were actually going to the roller coaster over there," Josh said pointing to the ride. I looked in the direction he pointed and my heart fell to my stomach. The ride was huge stretching up so high you couldn't see the top. Ok, so I was exaggerating but still it was very high. It twisted and turned and went upside down multiple times. I don't do well with rides like that. I always try and avoid them.

"Awesome! We are so game! Right Massie?" Kristen said nudging me as she smiled.

"Uhh… I don't know you guys. I'm not a big dare devil kind of person. I might just sit out on that one," I said nervously staring at the ride.

"Oh no you can't just sit out. We are going to bring that dare devil out of you," Kemp said smiling waving his hand at me to follow. I stood there hesitating.

"Come on Massie. Please?" Kristen said pleading. She had her hands together giving me a puppy dogface. "Ok, I guess," I said giving up. Kristen clapped her hands excitedly and dragging me with her as we followed the guys.

There was a thirty-minute wait when we finally got there so we stood in line talking about random stuff. Josh and Kemp were actually really easy to talk to and both are really funny. Josh is more of a deep thinker it seems like and Kemp is just a big goofball. If they aren't cracking jokes then they're picking on each other. Kemp kept calling Josh a pansy and Josh would retaliate calling him stuff like ignoramus and it would just go on like that for a while. Josh asked me if I was a Yankees fan because of my hat but I don't watch baseball. My hat is actually my dad's that he left behind. They only thing he left for that matter. I like wearing it because it's the only thing I have of him.

When we finally got up to the front of the line my legs were like lead. They had to practically drag me on the ride. It turned out that Kemp sat next to me and behind us was Kristen and Josh. I figured I'd be sitting with Kristen but oh well. I didn't care that much. The ride wasn't so bad with your eyes sealed shut, which was how mine were ever since the ride started. I wouldn't want to go on it again eyes shut or not.

"What did you think?" Kristen asked as we got off the ride. "I guess it wasn't so bad," I answered shrugging.

"Yeah but you had your eyes closed the whole time so it doesn't count," Kemp teased nudging me. I just rolled my eyes and nudged him back. Kemp and Josh surprisingly made me feel comfortable with them like we have known each other for years rather than only an hour.

We rode a few more rides, which were a lot better than the first one thankfully. We decided to go get some food and sat down at a table. We talked about where we were from and our hobbies. Both Josh and Kemp play soccer, and Josh writes songs and plays guitar too so that was cool. We decided that we were going to get together and play which might be fun. I'm a little self-conscious of playing my songs in front of people though. We talked for what seems like forever and it was getting dark so we decided to call it a day. We all exchanged numbers and said we would hang out again.

I got home and it was around eight at night. I wasn't hungry since I had just eaten so I just went up to my colorless room and took out my guitar. My mom and Richard were out doing who knows what. I never see them it seems like but I guess that's ok with me. It's better than my mom suffocating me trying to put up her façade. It was getting late so I decided to call it a night.


	4. 11:11 PM

**So sorry about the late update! I was at a camp all week and you can't have any sort of technology… ******** But here is the next chapter… hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the clique characters or the songs I put in the story like in this chapter All Will Be Well by The Gabe Dixon Band is in it but I do not own it. (Awesome song by the way!) **

**11:11 P.M.**

"_It's only us,_

_It's only now,_

_A simple wish,_

_It's so late tonight."_

I woke up the next morning feeling a little better. I mean I have yet to hear from or see Derrick Harrington, but I met Kemp and Josh and hung out with them yesterday and we had a lot of fun. They are the kind of people you can just goof off and be stupid with. I decided to head down to the beach and relax and maybe be able to hang out with them again. I almost forgot about Derrick…almost. I took a shower and put on my green cheetah printed string bikini and put white jean shorts on and my leather flip-flops. I decided to leave my hair down stick straight and had my Yankees hat firmly on my head. I went downstairs and found a note on the kitchen counter.

_Hey sweetie! It's your mom. Richard and I are going shopping all day so we probably won't see you till tonight. Have fun at what you usually do!_

_Mom_

I rolled my eyes at the note. _Typical, _I thought. And she had to make it known at the beginning of the note it was her like I wouldn't know. I mean seriously. There isn't anyone else in the house but her, Richard, and me.And like always she goes out leaving me to fend for myself. That's how it has always been for me though so I was used to it.

I got down to the beach and stretched out on a lawn chair soaking up the sun. I laid there for a while barely moving but it was getting pretty boring so I took out my book, Catcher in the Rye, to read. I finished reading Pride and Prejudice so I decided to just go down my list of favorite books to read. I was concentrating down on my book when all of the sudden I feel a whoosh of wind and my hat flying off. I immediately put my hands to my head in disbelief that my hat could actually just fly off my head. I then heard a chuckle from behind me that made me jump. I jerked around to see where the voice was coming from and Derrick Harrington was standing over me smiling his crooked smile down at me. I felt my heart start racing at the sight of him. He was actually here! Flesh and blood! I just sat there in shock looking up at him. Then it hit me like a wave remembering how he didn't contact me in four days and I felt myself starting to frown.

He seemed to notice my change of mood. "Sorry about the last few days. My dad grounded me because I came back so late," Derrick said rolling his eyes at what he said.

So he was grounded. I felt a little relief that he didn't just deliberately not want to talk to me. I felt myself perking up a little bit at the thought. "You forgive me?" he asked still standing above me.

"Yeah it's all good," I replied smiling.

"Good," he said smiling as he came around the chair and sat in front of me facing me. "So I would have to say this hat looks so much better on me. Don't you think?" he asked teasing.

I smiled, "Not a chance. I mean look at me," I said teasing pointing to myself. Derrick laughed, "Can't argue with that," he replied.

I smiled looking down at my hands. "So I heard you hung out with Kemp and Josh yesterday," Derrick finally said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah Kristen and I met them at the boardwalk yesterday, and we decided to ride some rides together. I didn't like the roller coaster too much, but I was practically forced," I rambled on and smiling remembering that day. I really didn't like that roller coaster but it was a lot of fun hanging out with all of them. I think by the end of the summer we will all be really good friends.

"Yeah I heard about that," Derrick said laughing, "I wish I could have been there," he said. I looked at him to see him a little sad. "Yeah it would have been fun. We should all hang out sometime," I said trying to cheer him back up.

"Yeah we should," he said, a smile returning to his face, "what about we all hang out today?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied. I didn't have anything else to do and it does sound like a lot of fun.

"Awesome," Derrick said smiling as he took out his phone, "I'll ask Kemp and Josh. I don't have Kristen's number so could you tell her?" he asked as he started texting. "Sure," I replied back taking out my phone to text Kristen.

After about ten minutes everyone was here. Kristen got here first wearing a blue and grey Silence and Noise Colorblock Tunic Tank and jean short shorts with silver gladiator sandals. She came running up and engulfing me into a hug with her signature-excited smile on her face. Josh had on khaki cargo shorts and a blue polo that made his blue eyes pop to where it was almost hard to look at him, and Kemp was wearing boarder shorts and a plain white v- neck shirt. We all said hey to each other giving everyone hugs and started to decide what we wanted to do today.

"How about we watch a scary movie," Kemp said smiling.

"Dude that's to boring. We need to do something active and exciting," Josh said back.

"You are only saying that because you act like a little pansy when it comes to scary movies," Kemp said laughing and started acting out Josh. He put his nails in his mouth and his eyes got really wide. He then screamed and started fake crying.

"You are so immature and I don't act like that," Josh said defending himself and shoving Kemp. Kemp just laughed, "Sure you don't," Kemp said rolling his eyes and shoving back.

"Guys!" Derrick said breaking them up, "I have a better idea."

"What is it?" Kemp and Josh said in unison.

"Follow me," Derrick said as he started to walk towards his house. I quickly put on my black and white BDG Contrast Trim Henley so I wouldn't have to be walking around in just my bikini.

We all followed Derrick to his house and he grabbed the car keys of the blue convertible in the garage and told us to hop in.

"Will you get in trouble for taking the car?" Josh asked worried.

"No, my parents are gone for a couple of days so they will never know," Derrick said smiling mischievously.

"Do you even have your license?" I asked starting to freak out about this idea.

"I'm only fifteen so no," Derrick said smiling rolling his eyes, "Don't be such a worry wart. Everything will be fine," Derrick said teasing. I just sighed and hopped in the back between Kristen and Kemp. Josh called shotgun saying he gets carsick in the back. I don't believe that but I don't care that much. Kemp just called Josh a girl and that started their usual fights up. They finally calmed down when we got out of the driveway and on the main road.

The entire drive was nerve-racking considering Derrick didn't have a license and we were going fifteen over the speed limit down the narrow road. I kept my eyes shut and my mouth sealed shut basically the whole time. Kemp was laughing at me and making fun of my scared expression the whole ride.

We finally stopped where the road ended. Trees were engulfing us from the sides as if to hide us from the sun. In front of us was a small dirt road that looked like it went on for miles. We all got out of the car just looking around at our surroundings.

"Where are you taking us man?" Josh asked. Josh is the kind of guy who doesn't like secrets and surprises. He always likes to be in the know.

"You will see. Stop being so impatient," Derrick replied rolling his eyes. He started to walk down the dirt road and beckoned us to follow him. Kristen came up beside me and hooked her arm through mine as we followed Derrick. Josh and Kemp were trailing right behind us. We walked for a while down the dirt road hearing complaints from Josh about what we were doing. We all just talked about random stuff as we kept walking. Derrick finally came to a stop as the dirt road ended. He just stood there waiting for us to catch up.

We finally caught up to him and looked out on what was in front of us. It was beautiful. It was an empty terrain surrounded by hills. The sun was reflecting off the bright green grass blinding us if you looked straight at it. We just stood there in awe at the beautiful land.

"Dude, how did you find this place?" Kemp asked as he was looking all around.

"I found it last summer when some bad stuff happened," Derrick said looking at me and smiling tightly. I then knew what he meant. It was something with his dad. I smiled remembering that I'm the only person that knew about him and his dad, and then I replayed that whole night in my head.

"Stop standing around. Let's go!" Derrick finally said. He then came running towards me scooping me up over his shoulder. I screamed, "What are you doing?" I said as he ran. He just laughed and finally put me down. I laughed and playfully shoved him. He then pulled me down to the ground and we laid down looking up at the sky. Josh, Kemp, and Kristen then came up and laid down with us.

We sat there for hours just talking and watching the clouds roll by. We were trying to see what the clouds look like to us. All of the clouds that Kemp pointed out he said were "hot" girls. The only thing that changed he said was the girls hair. Kristen and I just rolled our eyes when he would point them out. We had so much fun just sitting there talking and laughing. We sat there for a while till it was dark. We still sat there though now looking at the stars. I felt a wave of sadness as the stars brought back memories of my grandma. I willed myself not to cry though. I didn't want to start that up again in front of everyone.

"Wow it's so beautiful out here," Josh said after a few minutes of silence.

"I know. I don't want to leave," I replied looking up at the stars.

"I know what you mean," Kristen said sighing as she put her hands behind her head.

"Well it looks like it's getting late and the curfew for teenage drivers is eleven," Derrick said sitting up.

"Not like you go by the rules anyway," Kristen said rolling her eyes playfully.

Derrick laughed, "touché."

"Hey we can go back to my house and hang out if you guys want," Josh said as we started walking back towards the dirt road. Thank goodness for Derrick bringing a flashlight or we wouldn't be able to see our way back to the car.

"Sure," Derrick said being the first to reply. After that everyone agreed on going to Josh's and we all got in the car to leave.

I called my mom to tell her I would be at a friend's house and like always she didn't answer. So I just left her a voicemail telling her I would be out late.

We drove up to Josh's house and man it was huge. I mean how much money do these people have. I mean Kristen and Derrick's were also just as huge. Josh's house was Mediterranean style with a huge courtyard in the front with a fountain in the middle.

"Home sweet home," Josh said as we pulled in the circular drive.

When we got in the house it was like a maze. There was a huge foyer with a grand staircase that spiraled up to the second floor. There was a huge study to the right and a formal living room on the left. We followed Josh up the stairs to the second floor and then took another flight of stairs to the third floor. The entire third floor was a game room and a theater room combined. Tall golden yellow wooden doors that looked like it came from an old barn separated the theater room. They were so interesting. I touched them feeling the wood.

"It's from Italy. My mom and dad brought them back from their trip last year. Aren't they beautiful?" Josh said coming up behind me.

"Yeah they are. I love them," I said smiling at Josh. Josh smiled back and opened the doors that led to the theater room. The theater room had navy blue walls with two windows that were on either side of the huge projector screen. There were four rows of brown leather recliner chairs that connected at the armrest with two cup holders in them. We followed Josh to where the DVDs were to pick what we wanted to watch.

"Let's watch Saw 3," Kemp said smiling as he help up the movie.

"How about not," Josh said grabbing the movie out of Kemps hands.

"What, is Joshie scared?" Kemp said taunting him.

"Fine," Josh said grunting. Kemp started cheering. "That ok with you guys?" Josh asked looking at us.

"Sounds good with me," Derrick said smiling at me and then nudging me. I felt electricity shoot up my arm at his touch, and then I felt a blush shoot up to my cheeks realizing how much I am affected by him. I looked down fidgeting my hands. "I'm not a big scary movie person," I finally said smiling embarrassed.

"Well we are watching it anyway, and if you get scared you can just curl up next to Derrick," Kristen said winking at me. This made me blush harder and I silently cursed Kristen for saying that.

"Saw 3 it is," Josh said rolling his eyes and putting the movie in.

I ended up sitting next to Kristen and Derrick with Josh and Kemp on the other side of Derrick. Watching the movie was like torture. I officially hate this movie. I couldn't keep my eyes open in the movie. We all ended up sitting on the floor practically on top of each other. As Kemp said Josh was terrified as he held the cover over his face jumping when he heard a scream, and Kemp couldn't get enough of it. Derrick put his arm around me during the movie, which made me feel like I was going to melt on the floor. I kept putting my face in his shoulder practically shaking. I felt so embarrassed but I couldn't help it. Kristen didn't look fazed at all. Her eyes were glued to the screen and the only thing moving was her hand as she engulfed the popcorn she had in her lap. Derrick seemed fine too as his arm was wrapped around me. He would glance at me every few minutes smiling at me. It seemed like it took forever but the movie was finally over, and we all just kind of sat there for a few minutes not saying anything.

"That was awesome!" Kristen finally said. Josh and I rolled our eyes at the comment and Derrick and Kemp just laughed seeing out expressions.

"Now that that is over what do you guys want to do?" Kemp said looking at everyone.

"You all want to hear my new song?" Josh asked getting excited. We all answered sure and Kemp just shrugged his shoulders. Josh left and came back with his acoustic guitar. He sat down and started playing his song. It was really good. It was a slower song but it had so much feeling to it. It talked about people who are in love but the world seems to always get in the way, and their love wasn't strong enough. He finally finished and looked at us for our reactions.

"That was really good. I loved the lyrics. They are really strong and will definitely be able to move people," I replied smiling at Josh. Josh smiled back excited.

"Will you play a song for us?" Josh asked holding out the guitar.

"You play?" Derrick asked surprised looking at me. Everyone was looking at me expectantly.

"Oh…uh… yeah but I'm not that good," I said hesitantly.

"Oh come on. Please?" Josh said still holding out the guitar and giving me the puppy dogface.

I just sat there with a hesitant expression on my face. Derrick nudged me and gave me a pleading expression.

"Ok," I said giving up, "I'm not that good though."

"Oh that's a load of crap," Kemp said rolling his eyes smiling. I just rolled my eyes back at him and started playing my newest song I wrote. It's called All Will Be Well. It's the kind of song that would make you feel better if things are crappy.

"Wow that's really good. You are freaking amazing," Josh said encouragingly.

"Thanks," I said slightly embarrassed looking down as I felt the blush creep up to my cheeks.

"Hey don't be embarrassed. It's really good," Derrick said smiling at me. I just smiled back at him.

"Hey guys its 11:11. Make a wish," Kristen said excitedly pointing to the clock on the wall. We all closed our eyes making a wish. I closed my eyes wishing for all of us to become very close and always stay friends.

"So what did you wish for?" Derrick asked me smiling.

"Uh—" I started to say but Kristen cut me off.

"No! You can't tell anyone your wish or it won't come true," Kristen said slightly annoyed, "don't you guys know anything?"

I was glad that Kristen interrupted me. I didn't want to confess my secret. I mean it's kind of stupid and especially if they don't feel the same way.

"Alright well it's getting really late so I'll catch up with you all later," Kristen finally said standing up and dusting off her shorts.

"Yeah I got to get going. It was a lot of fun today. Bye," I said getting up and heading towards the door.

"Wait! I'll walk you home," Derrick said getting up and following me out. "Bye dudes," he said before he shut the door.

Derrick walked me to my house and once again he says good night and kisses me on the cheek. I felt the sparks fly from my face all the way down to my toes. I just smiled only able to mutter out night to him. I walk into my house in a daze.

"Hey sweetie," I heard my mom say from the kitchen.

I broke out of my daze and went to find my mom in the kitchen. She was leaning against the counter eating from her Fig Newton stash.

"Hi mom," I said smiling tightly.

"How was your day?" she asked as she chewed and then taking a sip of her diet coke. I watched as her lipstick was making a print on the can.

"Good," I said nodding my head, "I'm going to go to bed so night."

"Night. Oh and Richard and I are going to be going out tomorrow and will probably not be back home tomorrow night if things go in my favor," she said smiling to herself. I just looked at her disgustingly and rolled my eyes muttering whatever before heading up to my room.

I pulled out my guitar and played a little bit until I got to tired to play and then went to bed.

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review and tell me! I haven't been getting a whole lot of reviews and would really like some more so if you read my story just please review. Even just an update or hate it or whatever is fine. Just give me some feedback!**


	5. Breathless

**Here is the next chapter!! Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I love writing it! And please do me the smallest of favors and review!!! It would make me so so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or songs blah blah blah…**

**Breathless**

"_The daylight's fading slowly _

_but time with you is standing still _

_I'm waiting for you only _

_The slightest touch and I'll feel weak _

_I cannot lie _

_From you I cannot hide _

_I'm losing the will to try _

_Can't hide it _

_Can't fight it _

_Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless _

_Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this _

_loving feeling, make me long for your kiss _

_Go on, go on "_

Ever since that day the five of us have been inseparable. We do practically everything together. Josh, Kemp, and Derrick have even gone shopping with Kristen and me. It was funny seeing their bored expressions as we went to just about every store in the strip mall, and they would hold all of our bags, which was nice. We would surf, go to the boardwalk, Jet Ski, and many other things. We were all best friends and able to tell each other anything. Last night I finally told them about what has happened to me. From my dad leaving and not wanting to meet me to my mom always being wasted and not caring about me. They were all supportive and didn't ask much questions just listened, which I was thankful for. That's the thing about them. They don't ask a lot of questions to pry information of out you. They just listen and let you say just what you want to say.

Derrick and I have gotten the closest out of everyone. We hang out everyday even when it's only us. He has definitely become my best friend and the feelings I have for him haven't gone away. I just wish he would realize it and maybe we can start something but I don't want to push it or anything.

I feel myself becoming more confident being around them. I don't feel like that shy little bookworm that I was at the very beginning of the summer. I feel like I can open up and be myself around them.

Tonight there is a big bonfire with lots of kids tonight and naturally Derrick, Josh, Kemp, Kristen, and I are going together.

I took a shower and went to my closet to find what to wear. I finally decided on my black denim skinny jeans, my Tocca black hammered silk 'Sinead' halter top, and red flats. I had my hair in its natural waves. I decided on not wearing my Yankees hat today considering it's at night so I laid it gently on top of my bed.

Like always I'm alone in the house. Mom and Richard are out like always so when I went downstairs it was dark. I switched on the light and looked around. It's quite eerie here alone. It's completely silent. No sounds not even the ocean waves. The only way you can hear it is if you have the windows open which they weren't. My phone buzzed breaking me out of my daze. I looked down to find I had a new text message.

**Kemp: Block! We are at ur door waitin! Get your butt out here or will we have to come get you. ;)**

I smiled and rolled my eyes at the message. We all gave each other nicknames. I am Block, Kristen is Kris, Kemp is K, Josh is J-Hot, and Derrick is D.

I opened the door to find all four of them standing there waiting for me.

"Hey guys," I said smiling.

"Took you long enough Block," Josh said smiling, "did you have to make those clothes this afternoon?" he teased.

"Yeah took forever," I said playing along rolling my eyes. Josh just laughed.

"Yeah I think you messed up right there," Derrick joked pointing to the bottom of my shirt.

I just rolled my eyes and hit his hand, "oh shut up," I said back smiling.

We got to the beach and there were probably around thirty people around a huge fire. I wasn't exaggerating on the fire it was huge with different colors flying out like blue, yellow, orange, and red. I just stood there watching the fire as it blazed to the sky. I must say for something so destructive it's actually very beautiful and peaceful looking. You could just get lost in a trance watching it blaze.

"Block," Derrick said waving his hand in front of my face, "you there?" he asked.

I jerked breaking out of the trance, "sorry," I finally said shaking my head to get my thoughts straightened.

When we got to the sand Kristen and I took off our shoes so they wouldn't get messed up from the sand. Kristen had on her Free People lemon floral guaze button front camisole, grey skinny jeans, and black pumps. She then hooked her arm through mine as we strutted to the fire.

When we got there we were greeted by heys and beer being held up in the air. I just sighed. I really didn't want to go through the friends get drunk and having to play the mom. That's what happened at the party we went to last week. Kristen, Kemp, and Derrick all drank getting drunk and Josh and I had to take care of them and get them home. It was hard let me tell you. For one Kemp is heavy and trying to put him in the car. When he gets really drunk he might as well be knocked out because he is just like dead weight. Thank goodness I had Josh to help me or I wouldn't have been able to handle it. He shares the same morals as me in drinking. We both had similar stories about drinking that made us not do it. He was so much like me it's almost creepy. We both play guitar and write our own songs, we both don't drink, we both are originally from the south, and parents are divorced. Only he sees his dad every couple of weeks but he knows what it's like not to have both parents together and having to deal with parents' boyfriends and girlfriends.

We all sat down on a log in front of the fire. Derrick was on my left and Josh on my right. Kristen was next to Kemp that was on the other side of Derrick. Kristen and Kemp immediately dived themselves into beer bottles acting like they hadn't drank in days. Josh and I obviously didn't get any, but what was surprising was Derrick didn't get any. Why? He usually does. My curiosity got the better of me and I had to ask.

"Why aren't you drinking any?" I asked looking at him with a confused expression on my face.

"I can see that it bothers you when people drink so I thought I would help you out and not drink," Derrick said smiling. I smiled really wide and looking down. He would do that for me?! That is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me.

"Thanks, it really means a lot to me," I replied smiling at him. I couldn't help but smile at him. It's like it's almost impossible to frown at him.

"No problem. That's what friends do," Derrick said back with his answering smile that takes my breath away. Then it hit me he said what friends do. Is that what I am to him? Only a friend? Does he think of me as more than that? I felt myself starting to frown at the idea.

"Yeah I guess they do," I replied putting on the best fake smile I can muster. He seemed to see through it though as he scrunched his eyebrows together.

"You okay?" he asked looking at my expression.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little uncomfortable around all of it," I said smiling tightly. It wasn't completely a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. He just nodded and put his arm around my shoulder. Josh then did the same thing smiling at me. I just laughed and out my arms around their waists. We sat there at the fire talking for a while. Then Josh and Derrick got up and asked if I wanted to dance. I just shook my head.

"No you are coming. You have no choice," Derrick said smiling. Derrick and Josh then grabbed one of my hands pulling me up.

"Fine," I grumbled. They just smiled and dragged me to where everyone was dancing. Naturally Kristen was already out there dancing and Kemp was with her. They pulled me in the center and started dancing around me. I gave up and started dancing with them. I actually had a lot of fun dancing with them. We danced for what seemed like forever and it was now pitch black outside with only the moon and fire as a source of light. We got tired of dancing and decided to walk closer to the beach. All five of us walked to the edge where the waves were hitting against our ankles.

"Let's make a pact," Josh finally said after the long silence.

"Better not be some girly pact," Kemp said. He was swaying a little but surprisingly he wasn't drunk and neither was Kristen from what it looked like.

"It's not. Just a pact that we will stay close even though most of us don't live close," Josh said as he looked at all of us.

"Ok. Sounds good," Kristen said, "let's join hands."

"This is so stupid," Derrick said rolling his eyes. I nudged him to go along with it as we all joined hands to where we were making a circle.

"Ok. Let's vow to always stay close no matter what," Josh said to all of us.

"Everyone close your eyes and repeat after me," Kristen said taking the reins.

Kemp just laughed muttering retarded under his breath which earned him an elbow to his ribs from Kristen. "Ow," he said annoyed. "Behave," Kristen said back. Kemp just sighed and shut his mouth.

"Ok as I was saying. Repeat after me," she said getting back into it, "No matter where we go or what we do after this summer we vow to stay best friends through it all."

We all repeated it back to her and then Kristen said to raise our hands together to the sky. Kemp chuckled under his breath at how stupid we must look. I agree with him though. I think Kristen is taking this way to far but that's how she is. I felt like I'm calling to the spirit world or something rather than just saying to be friends forever. It was all stupid but it's better to go along with Kristen then go against her.

"Ok to make it official we should take a dip in the pool," Kemp said smiling.

"What? That doesn't make any sense," I said rolling my eyes.

"Neither did this whole voodoo stuff," Kemp fired back. Everyone else agreed about the idea so we were going back to Josh's house to swim. Then Kemp thought it would be funny and pick my up slinging me over his shoulder so he can throw me in. Derrick then went over to Kristen to do the same thing but Kristen gave him the you-better-not-take-one-more-step-or-I'll-hurt-you look and he backed away.

"Kemp this isn't funny and I have my clothes on," I said to Kemp.

Kemp laughed, "I never thought of you to be the one to dig skinny-dipping but if that's how you want to roll then I won't stop you," Kemp said still laughing.

"I didn't mean it that way you perv," I answered rolling my eyes and hitting him in the back.

"Ow. Take it easy if you don't want to get thrown in," Kemp said as we got to Josh's house. He finally put me down without throwing me in the pool.

Since Kristen's house was right next to Josh's and she has a separate closet dedicated to swimsuits she said I could borrow one of hers. She put on a hot pink string bikini and she gave me a royal purple halter bikini with golden crowns all over it. She said it brings out my chocolate brown eyes.

We went back to Josh's and the guys were all there in their billabong boarder shorts. When they saw us they whistled. Kristen and I just rolled our eyes. We then all got in and swam some and played games like chicken fights and such. It was getting really late so we decided to call it a night. Kristen came over to spend the night with me since my mom and Richard are gone again tonight. Derrick and them said they would come to but I said no. I mean I'm only fifteen and didn't feel comfortable doing that.

Kristen and I stayed up really late talking about everything. We talked about the guys and what we thought about them. Kristen has a small crush on Kemp but she wouldn't ever tell him that. She said it's nothing big and will probably pass, and we talked about me and Derrick's relationship. I didn't tell her how I felt about him I just said we were friends, but she didn't buy it. She said she knew I had a thing for him and stuff but I never admitted it. My blush gave me away though. It was about three thirty in the morning when we fell asleep. I heard thunder rumbling and then heard something every few seconds hitting the window of my balcony. I ignored it for a while thinking it's just the wind, but they kept happening so I got up to check what was up. I go up to the window and see a rock flying and hitting the door. I open it and step out to see where the rock came from and Derrick is down there with pebbles in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused at what he could possibly want at four in the morning.

"I wanted to talk to you. Can you come down here?" he asked as he dropped the pebbles on the ground.

"Can it wait till later because Kristen is here and it sounds like it's about to storm," I said back leaning over the balcony.

"Please," he said giving me the puppy dogface.

"Alright I'll be down there in a second," I said giving up. "Awesome," he said smiling. Even though I was so far up his smile still practically blinded me. I felt my heart start racing.

I had on my yellow girl's boxer shorts with suns on them and went to my closet to grab a zip up jacket to put over my tank top because it was a little chilly.

I went outside and around to where my balcony was to see Derrick sitting against a tree fiddling with his hands. Why did he look so nervous? I have never seen him nervous about anything. He looked so caught up in his hands he didn't see me come up.

I plopped down next to him hugging my legs to my chest. "Hey," I said smiling. He looked up and smiled back but it wasn't his normal confident radiating smile. "Hey," he replied.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked awkwardly.

"Oh…uh… well you know we have gotten really close this past few weeks and I feel like I can tell you anything," he said. He took his hand in mine and turning so he was completely facing me. I felt the sparks shoot from my hands as it radiated throughout my body. I started blushing at how much it affects me when he touches me.

"Yeah I feel the same way about you," I said back smiling looking down at our hands. He just smiled widely showing all of his teeth and looked down at our hands too. He then stood up pulling me up with him.

He released my hand putting both of his hands on my shoulders telling me to stay there. He then bent down on one knee and taking both of my hands in his. My heart started racing as I started freaking out. What is he doing? Proposing?!

"Massie Block. Ever since I met you I have not been able to stop smiling. You are so beautiful and amazing and I can't ever stop thinking about you," he said smiling and then looking down. I just stood there in shock.

"So I wanted to ask. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked looking right into my eyes. I stood there in shock as his intense mint green eyes stared at me waiting for my response. I could hardly think. Yes I do really like him and have been waiting for this for weeks. So why haven't I been able to answer him yet? Come on Massie say yes I told myself.

"Yes," I finally said smiling at him. He then smiled so brightly I couldn't breathe.

"Really?" he asked excited. I smiled and nodded my head still not able to speak after his dazzling smile. He then picked me up engulfing me in a hug. I laughed as he twirled me around with my arms wound tight across his neck.

The thunder rumbled again and it started to pour. I screeched at the sudden down fall. My hair getting soaked as it was down hitting my back. Derrick just laughed still holding me.

"Derrick I think I need to go in now," I finally said. It's only been a few minutes and I was already soaked from head to toe. He put me down but still held onto me. He then put his hands on either side of my face and pulled my face close to his. Then his lips were crushed into mine. It was so soft yet firm. It was like our lips were a perfect fit. Two puzzles pieces fitting together. Our lips were moving in synchronization. It was bliss. After a few minutes he broke away but still kept his hands on my face to hold me there. He just looked into my eyes smiling. After that kiss I couldn't even talk or think straight for that matter. I just stood there staring right back at him as the rain still poured on us.

"That was probably the best kiss I have ever had," he finally said after the silence.

"It was my first and best kiss," I replied back barely able to breathe.

"In that case," he said before crushing his lips back on mine. Our lips were the only things moving. I felt like I could stay there for hours not moving. He finally broke away.

"You should probably get back up to your room before Kristen knows you were gone," Derrick said smiling.

I didn't want to leave. I just wanted to stay here with him, but I Kristen was up there and oh man would she have questions if she saw me out here.

"Ok," I said frowning. Derrick chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Block. Sleep well," he said pecking me on the lips and releasing my hands.

"Ok night," I said smiling a little and turning around to walk back in the house. I looked back over my shoulder at him and he was still watching me and smiled. I smiled back and then went into the house.

I just stood there on the other side of the door for a few minutes replaying what just happened in my head. Was it all a dream? I pinched myself to make sure I was awake. Phew, I thought. I was awake. I was in a daydream as I went upstairs to my room. I couldn't stop smiling. I looked at Kristen and it looked like she hadn't moved an inch. That was good. I got in bed and just laid there my mind caught up in what happened. I am Derrick Harrington's girlfriend and had the most amazing kiss. This night was absolutely perfect and I couldn't wait for tomorrow to see him. After a while my sleep finally won over me as my eyelids weren't able to stay open and I was fast asleep.

**What did you guys think? Like it? Absolutely in love? Screaming because your eyes are in pain from reading this monstrosity? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME! It's not that hard. All you have to do is click that rectangle button right below this and just type whatever you want. It will only take a few seconds and will make me so happy so please do it!!! **


	6. All Summer Long

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate it! So here is the new chapter! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any clique characters or songs. **

**All Summer Long** by the Beach Boys

"_T-shirts, cut-offs, and a pair of thongs_

_We've been having fun all summer long_

_(all summer long you've been with me)_

_I can't see enough of you_

_(all summer long we've both been free)_

_Won't be long til summer time is through_

_(summer time is through)_

_Not for us now"_

I woke up the next morning to the bed bouncing beneath me. I finally woke up feeling worn out from the long night. Last night was amazing. Derrick asked me to be his girlfriend! It was so romantic as he knelt down holding my hands tightly. It had to be one of the best nights of my life other than the night of the party. I open my eyes to Kristen sitting beside me bouncing with excitement waiting for me to wake up.

"Morning Kris," I replied smiling tightly.

"So…" Kristen said smiling as she sat staring at me waiting for some kind of explanation.

"So…" I replied back sitting up facing her.

"Don't act like you don't know," she said taking one of my hands, " I saw you down there with Derrick last night. What did he want?" she asked barely able to contain her excitement.

"Well," I started out. She is going to find out sooner or later so might as well just spill now. "Derrick and I are now officially dating," I said smiling at the thought. Derrick Harrington's girlfriend. It felt so good to be able to say that. Kristen screamed getting up and jumping up and down. I laughed as she took my hand pulling me up with her.

"Oh I knew it was going to happen soon!" she screeched still jumping, "so how did he ask? Tell me everything," she said staring intently at me. I smiled and told her everything. To him asking me to it starting to pour down rain and our kiss. That kiss was amazing. Yes I have kissed someone before but first grade with a boy with pickle breath hardly counts as a real kiss. It was just my friend back in elementary school who was curious of what it was like to kiss a girl. So he just planted one on me. Nothing special. I always thought people were just exaggerating when they said they could feel sparks flying and felt something special when they kissed someone, but now I know that it's definitely true. I've never felt that much excitement ever. His lips were so soft as they were moving with mine. My phone buzzing broke me out of my trance and the Kristen started screaming again.

"It's your beau," she said smiling as she handed the phone to me. I smiled excitedly unable to contain it as I flipped my phone open to answer it.

"Hey Block I think there is something outside your window that you should check out," he said when I answered. I went over to go out on my balcony confused. I look out to find Derrick staring up at me smiling.

"Hey," he said as he smiled is crooked smile. He hung up his phone and motioned with his hand for me to come down. I smiled and held up a finger saying to hold on. I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth just in case I had morning breath and told Kristen I would be right back as I ran down the stairs.

I slipped out the back door and walked over to Derrick. It took all my energy not to just sprint over to him. When I got to him he took the last two strides to where now he engulfed me in a hug. I kept smiling, as my arms were round tightly around his neck. He then turned to where his face was just inches from mine. I felt my heart racing in anticipation for what was about to happen. Then he gently puts his lips on mine. I felt my heart beating so fast I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. He then broke away and smiled, "I was looking forward to doing that again all night," he said still smiling at me. I smiled back happily.

"Alright well I will let you get ready and I think we are all going for a bike ride or something," Derrick said as he unwound his arms from around my waist.

"Ok see you in a little bit," I said back smiling at him. He just smiled back his dazzling smile that made my knees weak. I then turned around to walk back in the house.

When I got back up to my room Kristen was screaming with excitement. "You guys are so cute together!" she said her voice raising an octave when she said cute.

I just smiled back at her. "Thanks. So I think we are all going on a bike ride or something so we should get ready," I said as I walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Bike ride?" Kristen asked smiling.

"Just what Derrick told me. Probably Josh's idea," I said rolling my eyes smiling.

Kristen laughed, "Yeah that does sound like something Josh would think of."

After about an hour Kristen and I were ready. Kristen was wearing white short shorts and a light blue Lacoste polo that made her blue eyes pop, and she had on black flip-flops. I decided to wear a tan colored romper that was a halter that tied around my neck with a white tank top underneath it and had on my leather flip-flops.

We got to Josh's house to see five antique looking bikes. Two of them were a tomato red and the other three were black. They all had horns on the handles.

When Derrick saw me and came up to me giving me a hug. He then leaned down to peck me on the lips before taking my hand.

"Finally!" Kemp said smiling, "Took you all long enough. I started thinking that I might have to ask her for you," Kemp said laughing.

"Yeah it has been a month of you two practically acting like a couple but never making it official," Josh said rolling his eyes.

"Now that you all have made fun how about we get on with what we were doing," Derrick said punching Josh in the arm. Josh just laughed and punched him back.

"Block you look like a potato sack," Kemp said laughing as he looked me up and down.

"I do not," I said back smacking him in the arm. He just kept laughing as he rubbed his arm.

"No rompers are very fashionable now," Kristen said backing me up.

"Yeah like I would know that," Kemp said back rolling his eyes.

Kristen grabbed one of the red bikes and then Josh walked over to grab the other red one but Kemp beat him to it.

"Dude I wanted the red bike," Josh said shoving Kemp. Kemp laughed. "You are such a pansy," Kemp said rolling his eyes and shoving him back. They then started their shoving fight. "Guys!" Kristen said sliding in between them, "play nice," she said rolling her eyes at how childish they are.

They all got on bikes Kristen and I claimed the red bikes since Kristen thought it would be fair that neither of them got the red bike, and the guys got the black ones. We all went riding around the town and along the street that ran parallel with the beach. We finally decided to ride the bikes up to our special field we went to a few weeks ago. We drove for about ten minutes finally reaching the edge where the dirt road ended and the field in front of us. We couldn't help but look at it in awe. It was so beautiful. It's the kind of place where even though you haven seen it before you can't help but still be amazed by it. We played around for a while out in the field running around acting like little kids playing tag and hide and seek. Hide and seek was kind of freaky playing because if you wanted to hide you had to go into the woods and let me tell you being alone out there is scary and not to mention very easy to get lost.

We finally got tired and laid down in the grass looking up at the sky. We were lying there for a while just talking and laughing as we looked up at the clouds and endless blue.

These summer days are the best. Just lying around hanging out with friends. I thought that this was going to be the worst summer, but I was way off. Being with Kristen, Kemp, Josh, and most of all Derrick, I felt like I could be myself. This summer is probably the most I have been happy in a while.

I just sighed and looked to my right and left. Kemp was on my left and Derrick was laying to my right. He had his arm around me as I snuggled up close to him. He sensed me staring and looked down at me smiling. I smiled back and he bent his head down and pecked me on the lips. I sighed happily when he pulled back up. He then leaned down again kissing me more passionately.

"Uh get a room lovebirds," Kemp said rolling his eyes when he saw us.

Derrick and I pulled back and just laughed.

It was getting late in the afternoon and we all wanted to hang out at the beach till sunset. We got up and grabbed our bikes to leave.

We rode back talking the whole time till we got to the beach. Kristen went to her house to get her volleyball so we can play some and Josh, Kemp, Derrick, and I all went down closer to the beach.

"Hey Block want to take a dip in the ocean?" Derrick asked me smiling.

"No I'm good," I said smiling back.

"Yeah I think you want to take a dip in the ocean," Derrick said smiling his eyes sparkled mischievously.

I recognized his expression and started backing away from him, but he started towards me still smiling.

"Don't even think about it," I said with my hands raised.

Derrick laughed and started running towards me. By the time I turned around to run Derrick already caught up to me scooping me up over his shoulder.

I screeched and kept playfully hitting him in the back. Derrick just kept walking towards the ocean with Josh and Kemp at our heels laughing at me. He finally reached the ocean and then started running deeper in. When we reached about waist high he dropped me in without letting go my waist. When he set me down he brushed my hair out of my face staring deeply in my eyes. All I could do was stare back at him not able to break away from his hypnotic gaze.

He then held his hands on either side of my face holding me gently before leaning in. Our lips finally made contact making my skin tingle and sparks shooting all through my body. Our lips were moving in synchronization as we stood there. He then opened his mouth slightly tracing my lips with his tongue before breaking through into my mouth. I felt myself getting lightheaded as the kiss heated up. I could hear Josh and Kemp in the background laughing and whistling, and Kristen then coming up with the volleyball in her hand but I didn't care. All I cared about is Derrick and I and this kiss. After what seemed like forever we broke away so we can go back to the others.

"Uh…" I said grudgingly when Derrick broke away. Derrick laughed at me and put his arm around me as we walked back to the others.

"Don't worry Block, we can pick that up later," Derrick said smiling at me.

I smiled back, "okay," I said back.

When we got back Kemp was laughing at us. "Thought you guys wouldn't stop," Kemp said still laughing. I just rolled my eyes at him as we went up to where the volleyball net was set up. After about ten minutes of arguing the teams were finally chose. It was Kristen, Kemp, and I. The other team was Josh and Derrick. The guys thought they were superior because we were girls so they thought it would be fair if Kristen and I had the best player, which was Kemp. Kristen and I looked at each other smirking. We were going to show them. Kristen and I decided to mess with their heads a little and acted like we had no clue how to play asking stupid questions. They smiled believing us. When Kristen served it Josh hit it back and I spiked it in Derrick's face.

"You were totally playing with us weren't you," Derrick said accusingly as he narrowed his eyes at me.

Kristen and I laughed. "Yeah. I have been playing volleyball since I was five," I said smiling.

"Really?" Derrick said surprised. We never really talked about volleyball and me. He just thought I was a big bookworm.

I nodded smiling at him. "Doesn't matter anyway because you are still going to lose," Derrick said tauntingly. I just smirked at him, "we will see," I said back.

We played three games and my team ended up winning 2 out of 3 of the games. Kristen, Kemp, and I cheered in victory. The guys were shocked at how good Kristen and I was.

"Looks like I beat you. How does it feel to be on the losing side?" I asked Derrick teasingly. Derrick just stuck his tongue at me and tickled my sides. I screeched grabbing his hands. He laughed; "ticklish?" he asked raising his eyebrows. I just rolled my eyes smacking him. He laughed and put his arm around me as we walked to Josh's house. We decided that we were all going to watch a movie at Josh's before we called our day quits.

We decided on watching a funny movie thankfully instead of all the scary movies we have been watching all the time. Within thirty minutes of the movie we were all asleep practically lying on top of each other. My head was against Derrick's chest and Kristen's head was laying on my stomach. Kemp's legs were lying across Derrick and I and Josh's head was on Kristen's stomach. I don't know how we ended up like this but somehow we did. We didn't realize that we fell fast asleep and we stayed in those positions till morning.

**What did you guys think? Please tell me in a review!! Please and thank you!**


	7. When You Look Me In The Eyes

**Hey I'm SOO sorry for the really long wait! I will try harder to be quicker with my updates!! Anyway here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it! ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique or songs.**

When You Look Me In The Eyes

"_How long will I be waiting, _

_To be with you again _

_Gonna tell you that I love you, _

_In the best way that I can. _

_I can't take a day without you here, _

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_And tell me that you love me. _

_Everything's alright"_

The next morning I found myself sprinting as fast as I could to Richard's house. I can't believe I fell asleep at Josh's house. We were just lying on the floor watching a movie. It's not like it was intentional.

I rounded the corner expecting to see blue lights flashing from the cop cars, and my mom crying, blowing her nose in a tissue, as she told the officer when she last saw me. I expected to see Richard comforting her letting her sob in his chest, but no. There was nothing. No police cars. No sobbing mother. No comforting Richard. Nothing but Richard's tomato red convertible parked in the driveway meaning they were home. A tumbleweed rolling by would perfect this moment it was so deserted. Did they not notice I was gone? Or did they realize it but just not care? Either scenario hurt. Hurt badly.

I walked in the door looking for my mom or Richard. I went past the living room to the kitchen to see my mom pigging out on a Fig Newton.

Kendra looked up seeing by the counter. "Hey sweetie," she said taking another bite and then a sip of her lip stained diet Dr. Pepper.

"Do you know where I've been?" I asked her hoping she at least noticed my absence last night.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused placing her drink and Fig Newton on the counter.

"You didn't even know I was gone all night did you!" I yelled accusingly getting really angry at her obliviousness. I know our relationship is rocky but you would think she would at least notice when I was missing.

"Lower your voice," she said back sniping, placing her right hand on the counter and her left one on her hip.

"Why should I? Maybe if I yelled all the time you would realize I exist!" I yelled back my hand clenching and unclenching at my sides.

"That is no way to speak to you mother," she said back sternly.

I felt my anger building up from my toes to my head. "What mother? A mother would actually pay attention to their only child. A mother wouldn't always leave, leaving their child to fend for herself. A mother wouldn't come home multiple times completely wasted taking out all her troubles on her kid. A mother would notice when their child didn't come home last night!" I yelled back tears forming in my eyes blurring my vision.

My mom was taken a back for second at what I said but completely recovered in a few seconds. "Maybe if you didn't live in that shell of yours and actually give an effort to support me and Richard then I would notice you. All you do is coup up in that little room of yours with barely a word to me," she yelled back coming out of her smooth state, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You don't have a good track record with guys. So why get close to some rich cheese ball. When like all the other guys, you will drive them away!" I shot back tears flowing freely now down my cheeks.

"I will not hear anymore of this. I'm going out with Richard," she finally said her voice going back to its normal softness, and then turning to leave.

I just stood there in the same position with tears still falling down my cheeks. I put my face in both of my hands leaning against the counter. I then heard a beep signaling I had a new voice message. I picked it up putting it to my ear to listen. _Hey Block. So my dad has drug me away for the day for who knows what. I'm so sorry, but I will make it up to you tonight so be ready Block. _ I sighed disappointingly. One of the days when I really need him he's gone. At least I will be with him tonight and out of this house. What does he have planned anyways? Oh well, I guess I will find out later. I decided to call Josh because I really didn't want to be alone.

"Hey Block!" he said on the other line.

"Hey," I said trying to sound upbeat, but he saw right through it. It's almost scary how well all of them knew me.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked concerned.

"Do you think you can come over? Derrick is gone for the day and I really need someone right now," I said unable to stop the sniff that soon followed.

"Of course. Kemp will be with me though. Is that ok?" he asked.

"Yeah that's fine," I said resting my head in my hand that wasn't holding the phone.

"Alright. Be there in five," he said before hanging up. I stood there for a minute before going upstairs to get out of these clothes and into something more comfortable.

Josh stuck to his word arriving in exactly five minutes. "You okay Block?" Kemp asked worriedly taking I my tear stained face. I tried to stop crying, but the tears just kept coming to where I was starting to sob. They both practically ran over to me engulfing me in a hug.

"What happened?" Josh asked wiping a tear that was rolling down my cheek. I told them everything. From my mom not noticing me gone to the end of our fight. We were now sitting on the couch, and Josh and Kemp had their arms tightly around me with Josh wiping my tears and Kemp rubbing my arm in a soothing motion.

"I'm sorry. You mom cares about you. Don't doubt that," Josh said trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah and don't think no one notices you because trust me you don't go unnoticed," Kemp said smiling.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot that you came," I said smiling tightly at both of them.

"You know what we should do?" Josh asked smiling at me.

"What?" I asked confused about where he was going with this.

"How about we get your guitar and let our feelings out," Josh said smiling getting up. Kemp chuckled under his breath.

"What?" Josh asked a little annoyed at Kemp's outburst.

"Nothing Dr. Fruity," Kemp said chuckling. I kept my lips sealed trying not to bust out laughing.

"What?" Josh said completely lost, not catching on to Kemp's joke.

"What do you mean fruity McFruity pants?" Kemp said laughing. I couldn't hold it in any longer and busted out laughing.

Josh looked at Kemp and me as we held our stomachs and couldn't stop laughing. Then it hit him what it meant.

"Very mature Kemp," Josh said narrowing his eyes. Kemp just kept laughing like he didn't hear what Josh said. Josh then picked up a pillow that was on the couch and pegged Kemp, hitting him straight in the face.

Kemp turned to look at Josh, his mouth open in the shape of a O. "You did not just do that," Kemp said still shocked.

"Do what?" Josh said back innocently. "Oh, you mean this?" Josh said throwing another pillow, smacking Kemp on the side of the head. I giggled quietly seeing Kemp's expression about the second hit. Kemp, hearing me giggle, turned to me narrowing his eyes playfully. "Think that's funny?" Kemp said raising his eyebrows. I widened my eyes innocently quickly shaking my head.

"Good, because if you did then I would have done this," Kemp said picking up a pillow and smacking it in my face. Kemp laughed at my shocked expression.

"Yeah and if you did that I would have done this," I said picking up the pillow throwing it at Kemp, but Kemp ducked causing it to hit Josh square in the face. Kemp and I busted out laughing.

"Oh it's on," Josh said before he started firing pillows straight at me, and then we all started hitting each other right and left. At the end we had ended up on the ground holding our stomachs laughing.

I picked up my buzzing phone to see Derrick calling. "Hey Block. I'm so sorry about today, but I can make it up to you in about ten minutes if you're in," he said on the other line. Josh and Kemp started making kissing noises and poking me incessantly.

"Uh… sure," is said back slapping Josh and Kemp's hands mouthing them to stop. "See you in ten," he said back before hanging up.

I shut my phone before turning to Josh and Kemp who were staring at me intently. "Was that really necessary?" I asked crossing my arms.

They both laughed saying yes. I rolled my eyes. "Well I got to get ready. Derrick's going to be here in ten minutes," I said standing up brushing off my black running shorts. I started walking up the stairs and turn around to see Josh and Kemp following.

"Guys. I kind of need to do this alone," I said with one hand the doorknob to my room.

"We want to help you pick out what to wear," Josh said smiling.

"Yeah. We want to make you look hot for this surprise date," Kemp said smiling widely. I rolled my eyes, "you guys are freaks." They followed me in my room and going straight to my closet.

"How can one person have this many clothes?" Josh asked stunned by my rows of clothes.

"Someone is a shopoholic," Kemp teased picking out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. Josh picked out a navy floral patterned cami with a lace detailing at neckline and an empire waist, and silver metallic leather flats to go with it.

"Alright. What do you think?" Josh asked pleased with their selection. "Little freaked out but it's good. Thanks guys," I said surprised by their taste in clothes.

"No problem. We will go and let you get changed," Kemp said smiling and then him and Josh turning to leave. I quickly changed and ran a brush through my hair. I looked in the mirror in horror at my tear stained face. Ugh I look like a mess. I quickly put on some foundation, eyeliner, and mascara before turning to leave my room.

Right when I walked down the stairs there was a knock on the door. I ran to answer it with Josh and Kemp at my heels. I opened the door to see Derrick Harrington smiling down at me. I felt my knees go weak looking at him. Even though its been only part of a day I've missed him so much. He looked completely breathtaking in dark wash Diesel jeans and a green button down collared shirt that made his mint green eyes pop.

"Hey Block," Derrick said smiling widely. He then looked past me at Josh and Kemp. "Hey guys," Derrick said with a bit of confusion. "Hey D," they both said before walking past him to leave. "Bye D. Bye Block," they said before they were out of sight.

"What were they doing here?" Derrick asked as I shut the door and followed him out. "Oh they were here to just hang out," I said smiling. "Oh ok sweet," he said nodding. I then looked at the driveway to see a black motorcycle. "We riding on that?" I asked confused and stunned. "Yes we are," Derrick replied excited.

"But you don't have a motorcycle license or anything," I said getting nervous. I'm not much of a rule breaker, and I have a fear of motorcycles. Derrick saw my expression and out his arm around my shoulder squeezing me tightly.

"It's ok Block don't be scared. I have driven this since I was eight. No worries," Derrick said smiling at me. "But still," I said still not entirely convinced.

"Come on Block. Take a walk on the wild side," Derrick said back. "Not something that wild though," I said back turning to face him. "Please, for me?" Derrick said putting his hands together and giving a puppy dogface. I sighed giving up.

"Ok. I would only do this for you though," I said turning to walk towards the motorcycle. Derrick smiled excitedly and grabbed my face pulling me into a kiss. I could feel my heart accelerating even before our lips touched, and when they did I felt myself tingling shooting up from my toes. I grabbed his shirt pulling him closer. He then put his hands in my hair still holding me in place. I felt my knees going weak and a blush creep up to my cheeks. When he finally pulled away I felt my face beat red. This is embarrassing. I probably look like a ripe tomato.

Derrick smiled his famous crooked smile, "I've been waiting to do that all day," he said. I just nodded unable to find my voice.

"Where are we going?" I asked my arms tightly wound around his waist as he drove down the street. "You'll see," he said pulling up to the boardwalk.

He parked his motorcycle and we walked around the boardwalk. We rode some rides and got mint chocolate chip ice cream cones. After a couple hours it was close to sunset and we were got ready to leave.

"I have a place to show you," he said handing me a helmet and hopping on the motorcycle. "Where is it?" I asked intrigued. "It's a surprise," he said taking off down the road. After about ten minutes we were parked at my house.

"The place is my house?" I asked confused. Why are we here?

"No. We are going to walk there. It's only a few minutes from here," he said getting off and getting my helmet laying them on the seat. We then walked for a few minutes and Derrick stopped and turned to face me. He pulled out a red bandana holding it in front of my face.

"You need to be blindfolded the rest of the way," he said to me. " Derrick please no," I said pleading. Knowing me I will fall flat on my face not being able to see where I'm going.

"Please. I want it to be a surprise, and I won't let you fall or anything. Promise," he said pleading making the puppy dogface again. "The things I do for you," I said back shaking my head. He smiled brightly and leaned down to kiss me. He broke away saying thanks and putting the blindfold around my eyes. Then there was darkness.

"Can you see?" he asked from somewhere in front of me. "Nope," I said back. I felt his arm wrap around me with his hand clasped tightly to mine as he led me. He then turned around and put both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Ok you can take off the blindfold," he said standing in front of me. He moved out of the way when I took off the blindfold so I can see what it was. I stared in awe at the grassy cliff that looked out on the sparkling ocean. It was so beautiful.

"How do you find these places," I asked amazed.

Derrick shrugged. "I don't know. I just like to ride around and find places like this. You like it?" he asked before taking my hand and leading me to where he had a blanket and straw picnic basket set up.

"Yeah it's beautiful," I said unable to take my eyes off the view. "Yeah it is. You know you look beautiful too," he said looking at me smiling.

"Cheesy much?" I said smiling.

"I know but it's true," he said running his hand through my hair. I felt my hands sweating and my infamous blush creep to my cheeks. He then leaned down to give me a passionate kiss. This was hands down the best kiss with our first a close second. I felt like I could just melt right here in his arms. He broke away smiling, "lets eat."

The food was endless. From different sandwiches to chocolate deserts. Derrick had really thought of everything. We just sat their eating and talking. I had told him what happened today and he really had made me feel better. Derrick always had been good at that. Even the worst of situations, Derrick was always like my sun. I could always count on him.

"So I have something to give to you," he said after we finished eating. He pulled out a rectangular black box out of the picnic basket. He handed it to me telling me to open it. I opened the box to find a small gold antique key hanging on a small gold chain. It was so pretty. I picked the necklace up holding it between my fingers.

"It's the key to my heart, and now you have it," Derrick said smiling as he watched me. I smiled widely, tears forming in my eyes. Usually saying that would sound really cheesy, but it only made my heart swell.

"It's beautiful," I finally said when I was able to find my voice again. "I'll never take it off," I said smiling at him. He smiled back widely, "Promise?" he asked still smiling.

"Promise," I said back matching his smile. I looked down at my neck seeing the heart shaped necklace my grandma gave me as a gift. I have never taken if off since I have gotten it. I looked at it for a minute and then took it off holding it in my palm.

"My grandma gave me this necklace when I was five telling me it was my heart," I said smiling at the memory, but tears still starting forming in my eyes, "I want you to have it so you can always have my heart," I said to him.

"Massie I can't take that from you," Derrick said shaking his head.

"No I want you to have it," I said taking his hand and putting it there. He smiled at me and then at the necklace. He then fastened it around his neck.

" You don't have to wear it you know," I said smiling.

"I know, but I want to," He said looking down at the heart that was now laying against his chest, "I'll never take it off."

I smiled gazing into his eyes. He then took the necklace he gave me and fastened it around my neck.

"There. Now we both have something of each others," he said tucking my hair behind my ear. He then leaned in for a passionate kiss. Now this is officially the best kiss. It was the perfect ending to a perfect day. We then broke away not breaking our gaze.

"Massie," Derrick said using my first name. "Yeah?" I replied.

Instead of replying he leaned in and kissed me. I was completely caught off guard, but got into it quickly. I broke away looking at him waiting for what he wanted to tell me.

"You know you can tell me anything," I said realizing he wasn't going to say anything. He just looked down at our hands that were entwined in front of us.

"I love you," he finally said still not looking up. I just sat there in shock. He loves me?! Yes I have strong feelings for him, but with everything I have gone through and seen love always ends bad. My mom and dad said they loved each other and my dad left. Every guy my mom gets involved with says they love her, but soon after they are gone.

"Massie?" Derrick said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry," I said my mind still scattered. "I uh I have to go," I said quickly and standing up.

"Massie. What's going on?" Derrick said confused standing up facing me.

"I just…" I said unable to finish the sentence putting my face in my hands.

"You don't have to say it back. I know you don't believe in it. I just wanted to let you know how I feel about you," Derrick said smiling softly wiping the tears rolling down my cheeks with his thumb.

"I'm sorry. I do have strong feelings for you. It's just with past experiences it has always ended badly," I said looking down at my shoes.

Derrick put his hand under my chin lifting my head up so that he could look in my eyes. "It's ok. Seriously," he said brushing my hair out of my face.

"Thanks," I said back unable to meet his gaze.

"Well it's getting late so we should probably head back," Derrick said putting an arm around me.

"Ok," was all I said before we started walking back. The whole walk we barely spoke a word. I mean I feel strongly for him. Maybe I do love him, but I don't want Derrick to run away. I could tell he was a little hurt at how I reacted. I didn't mean to. I was just caught off guard. We finally reached my house and he kissed me goodnight before leaving. I just stood there at the door watching him as he walked down the street before I went in. Right when I got in I went straight up to my room locking my door. I sat there for what seems like forever thinking about Derrick loving me. He wouldn't leave me right? I sat there for a few minutes thinking about it realizing I need to talk to Derrick. I took out my phone texting Derrick to meet me at the beach in front of my house. He texted back ok and I walked out.

I was looking out at the ocean when I heard Derrick coming up. I turned around smiling tightly at him.

"Hey," I said clasping my hands together in front of me. "What's up?" he asked returning the small smile.

"I just didn't want you to think I don't care about you," I said with tears forming in my eyes, "I just don't want you to leave me," I said with tears now flowing down my cheeks.

He quickly engulfed me in a hug stroking my hair. "Massie," he said breaking away so that he could look in my eyes. "I will never leave you. Did you honestly think I would?" he asked wiping my tears away.

"I don't I just I don't know," I said unable to form a complete sentence.

"Massie I love you. I will never leave you. I promise you that," he said hugging me again. I just nodded in his chest.

"And you don't have to say it back. You can take all the time you need okay," he said looking at me.

"Ok," I said breaking away from the hug.

"Ok well we should probably get some sleep, but I'll see you tomorrow," he said taking my hand as we walked up towards my house. He then kissed me softly on the lips saying bye and walking back to his house.

**Did you guys like it? So please review and tell me your thoughts! ******


	8. After Tonight

**Hey I have updated after long months of silence! I am so sorry. School and basketball has been taking up all my time and it's been hard for me to update but I am still writing and will try to update faster. I have the rest of White Houses completely mapped out and ready to finish this story. White Houses has 3 more chapters left and then an epilogue. So it is almost at an end, but I have had a sequel in mind since I have started this story and am really excited about starting that too. So get ready! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, it's short but sweet. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clique.**

After Tonight

Mariah Carey

"_I look at you looking at me_

_Feels like a feeling meant to be_

_And as your body moves with mine_

_It's like I'm lifted out of time_

_And time again_

_Patiently I've waited_

_For this moment to arrive"_

I walked down the stairs hearing my leather flip-flops making a slapping noise as it hit against my heels. I looked toward the kitchen to see mom getting a fig Newton to go, not even looking up at me as I entered the kitchen. I tried to make a point of making my flip flops slap harder hoping she will acknowledge my presence but like the past week I didn't even get a smile, nod, glance, not even a scowl. It was like I wasn't there. My mom has taken ignoring me to new heights and I hated it. I never thought it could be worse than before, but it was.

"Hey Mom," I said softly as I got closer hoping she would respond.

Kendra looked up for a second before walking out of the kitchen and then out the door to the red convertible. I didn't move a fraction feeling the hurt overcome me hearing the convertible's engine slowly fade away. How could she do this to me? I have apologized a dozen times, something I never did, and she still has failed to accept it. I looked up at the ceiling hoping gravity will pull the tears back down, but the plan failed as I felt my salty tears fall down my cheeks. My phone vibrated against the marble counter distracting me from my thoughts. I looked down to see a new text from Derrick.

**Derrick: Hey Block. Come down to the beach. Im waiting for you :) **

I smiled softly trying to push my mom out of my mind as I walked out the back door towards the beach. When I reached the sand I saw Derrick standing there in nothing but his black boarder shorts and a picnic basket in hand.

"I thought a picnic on the beach would be a good way to cheer you up," Derrick said smiling as he set down the basket to come and give me a hug. I smiled feeling his arms wrap tightly around me as if protecting me from everything around me. Derrick didn't have to say anything at all; just him being here his arms around me could make me feel better. I tucked my head between his neck and chest taking in his subtle scent.

Derrick finally broke away putting his arm around me as we walked closer to the beach. We settled in the sand where the water didn't quite reach taking the enormous amount of food out of the basket.

"You really do think of everything don't you?" I said holding up the three different drink selections he brought.

"Those are your favorite drinks, I wanted to make sure you got what you wanted," Derrick answered smiling as he chose a Dr. Pepper for himself. It is so hard to find a fault in him; he just always seems so perfect. Maybe that's what people mean when they say love is blind. I can never seem to find a bad thing about him.

We sat there for what seems like forever after finishing Derrick's gourmet meal he prepared. Derrick slowly leaned in till our lips were touching softly and after a few seconds I felt more pressure as he came closer. I could feel myself getting dizzy feeling his scent surrounding me. The kiss started to get more intense as I fell back on the sand him still coming closer. I pulled back suddenly realizing the intensity getting higher.

Derrick felt the push against his chest and sat back in his original position.

"Is this too fast for you. If you do not want to go any farther just let me know," Derrick finally said lacing his fingers through mine.

I looked down at our entwined hands before I finally spoke, "This would be my first time," I said softly unable to speak above a whisper.

Derrick looked up at me and smiled, "It's ok I understand. I'm not trying to pressure you," he said looking back down, "It's the same for me too," he finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"Really?" I asked a little surprised.

Derrick just nodded still not looking up. "I'm just not sure if I'm ready yet," I said blushing slightly.

"It's ok I understand. Only when you are ready," Derrick said looking back up at me. I smiled back at him and leaned in to kiss him. I felt his strong hand stroke my face tenderly and sighed at the feeling.

I took his face in my hands and pulled back far enough to where I could talk.

"I love you," I finally said softly. I never have really believed in it but being with him I just know it. It's hard to explain the feeling, but I realize it's real. I trust him, and it felt so good finally saying it out loud.

"Really?" Derrick said his face coming to life as a wide grin spread across his face causing his dimples to make caves in his cheeks.

"Yes," I said smiling back. Derrick grabbed my face in his hands pulling me towards him kissing me more passionately than ever. "So does that mean I can say I love you now," Derrick finally said after breaking away from the kiss.

I laughed letting my head fall back. "Yes you can say it now."

Derrick looking intently in my dark eyes his hands still holding my face, "I love you Massie Block," he said before once again leaning in. "I love you," he said again smiling and leaning in again just pecking my lips. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you," he said smiling widely pecking me again. I laughed harder as he kept saying it in between pecks and then he leaned in slowly letting our lips move together.

"I think I'm ready," I finally said nervously against his lips. He broke away looking at me. "You sure?" he asked not taking his eyes off me.

"Yeah I am," I said back nodding my head. "I love you and trust you. I want to share this with you," I said looking down.

"I love you too Massie. More than anything," he said before leaning in. I let go of myself just letting my feelings take over as I fell back into the warm sand.

**Review Review Review! This motivates me to write faster!!!**


	9. It's My Party

**I loved all the reviews for the last chapter! It made me so happy reading them **** Anyway here is the next chapter! Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clique.**

It's My Party

Lesley Gore

"_It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to_

_Cry if I want to, cry if I want to_

_You would cry too if it happened to you__"_

"You need to buy that dress! It looks amazing on you!" Kristen exclaimed taking my hand twirling me around to where the gold dress spun out.

"I don't know. I just think it's a little too flashy. Like I'm wanting all the attention on me," I answered back looking at myself in the mirror observing the dress. Its dark gold scoop neckline covered in jewels, the dress gathering tightly at my waist then loosely covering my legs touching mid thigh.

"Mass, it's your birthday! Of course you need to have all the attention," Kristen said with a hint of 'duh' in her tone as she took out her American Express to purchase it.

"I'm buying it for you whether you like it or not, and if I have to knock you out to put the dress on you I will," Kristen said smiling as she handed her card to the sales lady. Kristen handed me the dress with a smile and hooked arms with me as she led me out of the store and back home to get ready the party Kristen planned for me tonight.

* * *

I stood in front of my floor length mirror in my room staring at the girl with the gold dress on looking back at me. She looks pretty much the same as she did at the beginning of the summer, but she definitely didn't feel the same. She has opened up more to people, she has made close friends that will last a lifetime, she is in love, and she is no longer a virgin. That one difference I still couldn't believe happened. It still surprises me that I broke my moral grounds. My whole life I told myself that I was going to wait till marriage, but that didn't happen. I don't want to regret what I did but yet I still can't stop the doubting thoughts in the back of my head. I broke out of my thoughts hearing the doorbell ringing downstairs. I took one last look in the mirror at the girl, and smiled. I decided that I like this new girl.

"Whoa Block. You look hot!" Kemp exclaimed when I opened the door.

"Yeah for once Kemp is right about something. You do look good Mass," Josh said looking me up and down.

"If I wasn't upset right now I would beat you up," Kemp said back talking about the small dig at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"We're leaving today," Josh said looking down with a frown plastered on his face.

"What do you mean you are leaving?" I asked starting to get upset. They can't leave yet! I haven't prepared for the goodbyes that were going to come next week.

"Our dad's are called back to New York. They said it was urgent and it couldn't wait a week," Kemp said his eyes starting to get watery followed by a single tear the fell down his cheek.

"Kemp are you crying?" I asked surprised. The entire summer that I have known him, I have never seen him cry.

"No. I'm not Josh who cries at every fallen tree branch," Kemp said back smirking slightly.

"I do not cry a lot," Josh said breaking out of his trance shoving him into the wall.

"You cried in A Walk to Remember," Kemp said smiling like he was replaying the memory in his head.

"Once! And it has a sad ending!" Josh said trying to justify himself. I looked down at my feet smiling softly. I'm going to miss them so much, even there incessant bickering.

"Anyway to get off that subject. We wanted to come by and see you and wish you a happy birthday!" Kemp said looking away from Josh and smiling brightly at me.

"Thanks," I said smiling slightly looking down again.

"You seem a little out of it Block. Is it because we are leaving?" Josh said observing me. How he knows me so well over one summer I have no idea, but he can see through any cover face I put on.

"Yeah that and I have some things on my mind," I said back not looking up from the hard wood floor.

"Let's sit down and talk about it," Josh said leading me to the couch in Richard's living room.

I sat down in between Josh and Kemp and told them about Derrick and I and the night on the beach a couple of days ago. They were of course surprised which I expected, but what I didn't expect was their silence, unable to meet my eyes.

"What?" I finally said after waiting for them to speak.

"We were told not to tell anyone, but Massie," Josh started but didn't finish his sentence.

"What is it?" I answered back getting worried and scared. What is going on?

"Massie Derrick lied to you. It wasn't his first time," Kemp finally said not looking up at me.

I just sat there in shock. What?! Derrick told me it was. He wouldn't lie to me like that. I didn't think.

"Are you sure? I don't think Derrick would lie to me like that. He told me it was," I finally said starting to get upset.

"It was the week before you came down here. We were at a party and Derrick was drunk and he and this girl went into the bedroom and well you can fill in the rest," Josh said fiddling with his hands.

I just sat there shocked. I couldn't move. That can't be possible. Derrick wouldn't lie, but in the back of my mind I knew they were telling the truth and that realization was cutting a hole in my chest. There was a honk from the limo outside letting Kemp and Josh know they have to leave to catch their flight back home. They stood up awkwardly and went to hug me.

"I really wish we didn't have to leave right now. I'm so sorry Mass," Josh said hugging me tightly. I just shook my head still not able to form any coherent words. Kemp hugged me too and said he was sorry before they heard the second honk initiating that they had to leave now. I just stood there minutes after they left unable to move. After a few minutes of silence, my phone vibrated beside me letting me know I had a new text message. I felt my eyes watering seeing it was from Derrick.

**Derrick: Hey birthday girl :) I can't wait to see your beautiful face tonight… and have i told you lately that I love you? ;)**

I just stared at the screen watching my salty tears hit it making the words blurry. I shut my phone throwing it in the chair beside me and laid down feeling the tears coming harder.

* * *

**Derrick: Where are you love? Get here quickly, I'm having Block withdraws ;)**

**Kristen: Mass! Where are you?? Get your butt over to my house or I will come and drag you here :)**

I stared at the text for a few minutes trying to decide whether to go or not. I didn't feel like I was in the condition to go, but Derrick will be there and I wanted some answers. I wanted to hear from him what happened. I went to my room to refresh myself and slip on my strappy gold heels before heading over to Kristen's house.

When I got to Kristen's house the party was in full swing. I could hear the music blaring from the speakers and the cheers of the partiers. When Kristen suggested a party at first I rejected the idea because I didn't know much people here and felt it would be weird, but Kristen talked me into it so now here I am looking at the party heating up when I walked through the door.

"The birthday girl has arrived! Massie Block get up here!" Kristen said from the stage that was set up in her living room.

I didn't move and Kristen came down dragging me up there. I stood there awkwardly as everyone sang happy birthday as I scanned the crowd trying to spot Derrick. I finally saw him at the back making his way towards the stage smiling directly at me.

He grabbed my hand pulling me towards him leaning in making contact with my lips. I closed my eyes feeling his lips against mine, but all I could think about is where these lips have been. Where they were earlier this summer. Why it was a big deal enough for him to lie to me. I pulled away telling him I needed to talk to him leading him into the guest room that was just off the living room.

"What's wrong Massie?" Derrick said worried scrunching his eyebrows together as he closed the door behind him.

I swallowed hard trying to push the knot that was rising in my throat down.

"Why did you lie to me that night on the beach?" I finally said unable to look in his eyes. Instead I concentrated on his dark brown sperries half hidden by his dark wash diesel jeans.

"What are you talking about Massie?" Derrick said still confused but I could see the realization that was starting to form on his face.

"Josh and Kemp came by before they had to leave today and told me everything so stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about Derrick!" I said my voice starting to rise higher.

Derrick looked down now sighing. "They told you everything?" he asked looking back up. I nodded yes as I concentrated on the floor.

"Look. It was an accident. We were both drunk and then one thing led to another," Derrick said looking down at his hands, "Mass I'm sorry. And Kristen is sorry too. She wouldn't want to hurt you either," he finished looking up at me at the same time I looked up.

"It was Kristen!" I screamed when it finally hit me, "Kristen who threw this party for me. Who was my supposed best friend all summer!"

"Massie it was an accident," Derrick said back his voice starting to get louder.

"If it was an accident why did you two keep it from me?! Why did you lie to me then?!" I screamed back unable to stop the tears that were now falling freely down my cheeks making streaks.

"Massie—" Derrick started to say but I shoved past him running out of the house. I could hear him following me but I kept running not caring that my feet were killing me in these heels, that my face is streaked with tears and ruined make up, that I did not run out on the guy I loved, the guy that broke my heart.

**So I know you guys probably hate me right now. I'm sorry **** It had to happen though. Please review and tell me your thoughts! It would make me so happy **


	10. White Houses

**Here is the final chapter before the epilogue. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clique or the song White Houses even though I kind of wish I did :) **

White Houses

Vanessa Carlton

"_So I go, and I will not be back here again_

_I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses_

_I lie, put my injuries all in the dust _

_In my heart is the five of us in white houses"_

There were ten calls and text messages from Kristen apologizing for what she did, but what hurt the most was the fact that there were none from Derrick. Did he care? Yeah I ran out on him, but I thought he would try to call or come over or something to try to explain, but he hasn't and that realization made me depressed.

It's been three days since my birthday, and I haven't left my room, and my mom and Richard have been MIA. Why, I don't know. No note, call, nothing, and it made the waterworks reach new intensities. I took out my guitar for probably the millionth time over the past few days. I sat back against my white fuzzy pillow and thought about my summer, its ups and downs, and felt the inspiration and put pen to paper.

After about half an hour I looked down at the once empty paper to see it full of my summer's secrets, of the good and bad. I closed my eyes and sighed feeling a single tear slide down my already tear stained cheek, and started playing.

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in_

_This little bungalow with some strange new friends_

_Stay up too late, and I'm too thin_

_We promise each other it's till the end_

_Now we're spinning empty bottles, it's the five of us_

_With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust_

_I can't resist the day_

_No, I can't resist the day_

_Jenny screams out and it's no pose_

'_Cause when she dances she goes and goes_

_Beer through the nose on an inside joke_

_And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken_

_And she's so pretty, and she's so sure_

_Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her_

_The summer's all in bloom_

_The summer is ending soon_

_It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone_

_But I hold on to secrets in white houses_

_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head_

_I come undone at the things he said_

_And he's so funny in his bright red shirt_

_We were all in love and we all got hurt_

_I sneak into his cars cracked leather seat_

_The smell of gasoline in the summer heat_

_Boy, we're going way too fast_

_It's all too sweet to last_

_It's alright and I put myself in his hands_

_But I hold on to secrets in white houses_

_Love, or something ignites in my veins_

_And I pray it never fades in white houses_

_My first time, hard to explain_

_Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain_

_On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think_

_He's my first mistake_

_Maybe you were all faster than me_

_We gave each other up so easily_

_These silly little wounds will never mend_

_I feel so far from where I've been_

_So I go, and I will not be back here again_

_I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses_

_I lie, put my injuries all in the dust _

_In my heart is the five of us in white houses_

_And you, maybe you'll remember me _

_What I gave is yours to keep in white houses_

_In white houses_

_In white houses_

Once the song came to an end I couldn't hold back the tears from falling once again. I just wish I had someone hear. Someone that would listen to me. Someone that would tell me everything will be ok. As if on cue I heard the front door open and my mom's girlish laugh echo off the walls. Without thinking I leaped out of my bed and marched down the stairs to where my mom and Richard were now standing in the kitchen. I tried to brush my hair out with my fingers but failed miserably due to the rat's nest that seemed to be on the side of my head. I didn't care though.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs my mom and Richard abruptly stopped talking looking at me surprised. When I turned my eyes to stare directly at her my words just came flowing out.

"Mom, I know you hate me, and you don't seem to want to break the silent treatment that you have given me the past week or so," I said looking down as I fiddled with my hands, "But I really need a mom right now. Please," I pleaded looking into her chocolate brown eyes hoping she will talk to me.

She looked down for a minute not saying anything and then sighed, "Richard can you give us a few minutes?" Kendra asked putting her hand on his shoulder to lead him towards his office. Richard nodded and went back to his office, which was located right off of the foyer.

"Mom I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I chocked our between sobs. I sat down on the bottom stair putting my head between my hands.

"Sweetie," Kendra finally answered back walking over to where I was and sitting down beside me. She put her arm securely around me pulling me into her Ralph Lauren force field.

"Did something happen between you and that boy?" Kendra asked rubbing soothing circles on my arm.

"I want to leave," I said looking up at her through my blurry eyes.

"But there is only one week left. Running away won't solve your problems sweetie," Kendra said looking back at me, "You should talk to him and work it out."

"Mom I don't want to talk anymore. There is nothing left for me to say," I said swallowing the knot in my throat, "Please just this once can we do something for me?" I pleaded.

Kendra sat there for a second; the only part of her that was moving was her hand that was now rubbing my back. "Ok if that's what you really want. We will leave tomorrow morning," Kendra answered patting my back and standing back up.

"Thank you mom," I answered standing up with her.

"No problem. I'm sorry for icing you out. I was hurt and I honestly didn't want to accept the truth that you were throwing at me," Kendra said pulling me into a hug, " I love you sweetie. More than you know."

"I love you too mom," I answered back before returning to my room to start packing.

* * *

I sat on my all white bed looking through my many pictures I took of the summer. I smiled at all the memories with my friends. There were pictures of us on deathtrap rollercoasters, watching scary movies, at Josh's pool, on the beach, summer night bonfires, the list goes on and on. I couldn't believe that it was over. That I will probably never see them again. That realization hurt a little, but after what happened I can't think of going back. It hurt too much. I took a deep breath putting all the memories in a worn out shoe box and put it on top of my bags of luggage. The only thing not packed was a CD and Derrick's necklace.

"You ready to go?" Kendra asked putting her arm around me as we walked out of the house. I looked back at the house feeling a small hint of sadness. I never thought I would say this, but I was going to miss this house. Over the summer it had become to feel like her home, but nothing can last forever. With that thought I turned back around and started walking to the car with my mom.

"Can we make a quick stop before we go?" I asked looking down at the necklace and CD in my hands, "I need to drop something off."

**That is the last chapter of White Houses. I can't believe it! So the song White Houses doesn't go completely with the story but the idea is the same. It is actually how I came up with the story in the first place. It came on shuffle on my Ipod and while I was listening to it I came up with this story. So I thought it would be good to tie it in **** Anyway all that is left of White Houses is the epilogue. Yes you guys will probably hate me with a passion, but there is a sequel to this story so anything can happen **** Anyway please review!!!!**


	11. What Hurts the Most Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue of White Houses! It is short, but it is kind of closing up White Houses from someone else's point of view :) It's a bittersweet feeling that White Houses is over but I am so excited about the sequel… so get ready! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clique or any songs I put in this story.**

What Hurts the Most

Rascal Flatts

"_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away"_

I sat at the kitchen table for what seems like forever just staring at my phone. Should I call? Text? I kept battling what to do ever since Massie's birthday, but I never seemed to get enough courage to act. I know she doesn't want to hear from me; she proved that three days ago when she ran away. I just wish she had let me finish explaining. Yes what I did was wrong, but I can't change what happened and I didn't even know her when we did do it. So was it really that bad? I shouldn't have lied to her though. Kristen and I swore to never speak of what happened again, to act like it never happened. That's why I didn't say anything. Yes I lied about it being my first time, but to me it felt that way. Kristen and I were both drunk. We didn't love each other. I didn't even really know Kristen. But Massie. She was the girl I loved.

Ok I am going to call. If I don't she might never talk to me again I realized. I picked up my phone for the millionth time to call, this time getting as far as dialing her number. When I as about to press send I hear the doorbell. I thought about waiting to answer it and go ahead with the call, but decided on getting the door instead.

I opened the door looking around seeing no one. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, that's weird. I looked from left to right and all I saw was a red convertible in the distance. I felt a wave of guilt and sadness hit me. Massie's mom drove around in a red convertible. Was it her? Was Massie with her? I felt my eyes going blurry and was about to shut the door when something on the doorstep catches my attention. I look down and at my feet is a CD labeled White Houses and a gold necklace. I pick the objects up and for the first time in the past few days I felt the tears flowing down my cheeks. I ran my finger along the small note taped to the CD. _I'm sorry; _it read in the familiar loopy handwriting I became so accustomed to this summer. I picked up the familiar gold key, holding it between my fingers. It was the necklace I gave Massie.

Without a second thought I took off sprinting towards Massie's house not looking back. I need to see her, to talk to her. She needs to know I'm sorry, that I still love her. That I don't want it to be over. I sprinted down the sidewalk dodging pedestrians left and right, and I finally made it. In front of me was the house where the girl I loved stayed in, but Massie was nowhere to be found. I went up to the front door and peeked in hoping to see someone, but it looked empty. The lights were out, it looked as if no one has been there at all. That she was never there.

The realization made the tears come down harder. I didn't wipe the tears from falling. I just let the slide down my cheeks and make prints on the concrete. I just stood there looking up the street. Hoping there would be a miracle. That she would be driving back. That she would leap into my arms. That she would say those three words that made my heart swell, my fingers tingle, that made me realize she was the one for me. But that wasn't going to happen. She was gone. I was too late.

**And now White Houses is officially completed. I loved writing this story and am so happy you all enjoyed it too. Thank you for all the reviews I got writing this story. They really made my day and inspired me to keep writing :) I will be starting on the sequel, which will be called Like We Never Loved At All. It takes place a year later when Massie moves to Manhattan New York, forgetting that her summer love Derrick Harrington lives there. That is all I am going to say about the sequel, but I want to start it right away so be ready for some updates :) Anyway review and tell me your thoughts on White Houses and about the sequel to come!**


End file.
